Aaron Chalmers
Name: '''Aaron Chalmers '''Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Football, Basketball, Working Out, Movies Appearance: Aaron has the large build you would expect of a football player, standing at 5’10” tall and weighing in at 183lbs. He is broad shouldered with a solid frame as a result of his team training exercises and the time he spends in the gym to stay in shape. He has straight black hair which he keeps cut fairly short, though not quite to the level of a buzz cut, though it has been a few weeks since his last haircut. Aaron has green eyes. He has a square face, ending in a rounded chin, with well proportioned features and high cheek bones. Aaron tends to be considered fairly handsome. When it comes to his choice of clothing, Aaron is most often seen in jeans and a solid coloured t-shirt, which on the day he was taken were blue and black respectively, and a pair of well used trainers. One item of clothing he is never without however is his team jacket, the red and white striped letterman jacket given to members of the Minutemen, which he was also wearing the day he was taken. Biography: Aaron is the third and last son of a middle class suburban family who are about as American as they come. His father, Robert Chalmers, came from a family with money and grew up not wanting for much – something which he passed onto his sons – but at the same time was taught the value of hard work by his father and grandfather – Aaron’s grandfather and great grandfather – who had to work for everything they had and together built up the successful business which Robert now runs. A Proponent of tough love, Robert expects a lot from his three sons, especially Aaron after the success of his other two sons. He pushes them hard to reach their potential and accepts nothing less than success. Aaron’s mother, Helen Chalmers, was Robert’s high school sweetheart. The two married soon after graduating and Helen soon settled into life as a housewife while Robert worked. In terms of parenting she is almost the polar opposite of Robert, choosing instead to praise her children’s achievements and preferring not to push them too hard, creating a somewhat conflicting upbringing. As has been mentioned Aaron has two older siblings – David, the younger, and Andrew, the elder. David and Andrew are only a couple of years apart in terms of age which Aaron coming several years later, making him the youngest member of his family by a significant margin. Both of his brothers were high achievers in school in their own ways, David being on the honour roll and graduating second in his year while Andrew was the star player on the football team while he was at the school. There is a considerable amount of pressure on Aaron to ‘live up to the family name’ as it were. Being the youngest means that he received a lot of attention from both his parents and his brothers, the former being mostly positive and the latter being not so much, especially when he was younger, and while this sibling hazing has died down as he has grown he still feels the pain of being the youngest member of his family from time to time. Currently David – 23 years old – has begun working with his father at his company while Andrew – 25 years old – is currently serving in the military, having enlisted officially after completing his first five year term of national service. Aaron has always performed solidly as a student, receiving at least C’s and B’s in most of his subjects at most grades levels. That being said most of his teachers consider Aaron to be an intelligent person when he puts his mind to it and many of them feel that he could do better if he just applied himself a little more. However Aaron finds that he often has trouble concentrating on his studies when the pressure is on; if there is a large test or exam ahead and he allows his mind to linger too long on the expectations he family has of him his brain locks up and his concentration and performance suffer as a result. Aaron struggled most in creative subjects, or those with lots of information to remember – English and History being particular grinds for him – as opposed to subjects that were more formulaic such as mathematics or science. The relatively simple and easy to remember formulas and equations of the latter two subjects were much easier for Aaron to handle when he was under pressure, compared to the long essay questions posed by the former. This only worsened once Aaron entered high school, which was when he felt the pressure from his father to succeed really start to set in. His middle brother David had achieved highly academically and his eldest brother Andrew was successful in sporting achievements and Aaron felt the expectation to succeed in both of these areas as well. Nevertheless Aaron redoubled his efforts and managed to achieve and maintain a B average for the most part in his studies, even if occasionally when he was really pressed to it he would have to result to roping in some extra help. One area where Aaron was at least more successful was in sports. When he was younger and his eldest brother was still around the house Aaron and his sibling would often play various sports in the backyard, most often basketball since they had the equipment for it, but also soccer and of course football. While Aaron would often lose to his older and physically larger brothers he still picked up a love of sport from these sessions that he would take with him into high school. Even with Andrew currently away from home he and David still occasionally play games of basketball when they get the chance. Of course, when he entered high school and it came time to pick which team to tryout for, it wasn’t really much of a decision. His brother Andrew had been quarterback for the Minutemen when he was a student at the school and Aaron was determined to be a part of that team as well. He tried out for the football team during his first year at the school but on that occasion he didn’t make the cut, the coach stating that he didn’t have the required skills to play and that there wasn’t room on the team for a ‘work in progress’ like him. Undeterred Aaron spent most of his free time for the rest of the year working towards improving and joining the team next year, hitting the gym to bulk up and practising his skills by himself to improve. He applied again during his sophomore year and was accepted as the second-string fullback for the team. This did not last long however as two months after he joined the team the starting fullback was hit by a hard tackle during a game was received a concussion. Aaron filled in for him and proved himself good enough during the following matches that he was bumped up to the starting team even when the old fullback was eligible to play again. Aaron works hard to maintain his position on the team and is usually the first one to show up for practice and the last one to leave afterwards, as well as spending a considerable amount of time in the gym alongside his other studies to keep in shape. It is not uncommon for Aaron to go straight to the gym after practice, not get home under after dark and then go straight to hitting the books until it is time to sleep. When Aaron does manage to get some free time to himself he tends to prefer more sedate activities, often simply watching movies or whatever is on the television at the time. He has sporadically watched the Program over the years and is more or less aware of the more famous previous winners and major characters, but it cannot be said that he is a fan or an avid watcher of the event. In terms of movies he prefers mainly comedy or action based entertainment, generally watching movies that are light in tone and offer some mindless distraction for a few hours. As you might expect this regimen of practice, studying and workouts doesn’t leave much time for socialising. Aaron is on good terms with his teammates and would count most of them as his friends, but has little social contact outside of this small section of the school population and his own family. He has few friends outside of these groups and has never had a girlfriend; in fact, outside of a passing flirtation or occasional first date, Aaron has very little experience with the opposite sex. While Aaron considers most of his teammates friends whether or not they feel the same way about him is debateable. While mostly he is friendly to those around him and a good team player he has a habit of hazing his teammates, especially those younger than him, in a manner reminiscent of the way his older sibling used to haze him when he was younger. To him this is regular and acceptable behaviour but to those he targets this can occasionally veer into bullying. This is especially true if the target is non-white as while Aaron himself does not consider himself particularly racist – he holds no ill will towards someone based on the colour of there skin and has respect for those teammates of his that are non-white – he was raised in a culture where racism is abundant and grew up listening to his father and brothers making comment and jokes. As a result of this occasionally he makes comments during his hazing that, while maybe not outright racist, are sometimes a little racially insensitive. Advantages:'Aaron is a very hardworking and athletic individual and as such most of his advantages are physical in nature. The fact that Aaron works out a lot to keep in shape means that he is physically quite strong, stronger than a number of his other classmates certainly. Playing football gives him good stamina and since the fullback is often used to block for other players he is also quite used to taking a hit. The many games of backyard basketball he has played with his brothers have also helped with his agility as well. Lastly, as you might expect from someone with Aaron’s full schedule he is no stranger to physical exhaustion or running on little sleep, which could give him an edge later on in the game when such factors start to become a problem for many students. '''Disadvantages:'As has been mentioned above Aaron has proven problems working under pressure. Granted these apply more to his mental state and not his physical state – i.e. he has never suffered during a match due to pressure before – it could still affect his performance in the game if he dwells too long on the issue of what his family back home wants him to do. To Aaron the greatest threat in the game could be too much downtime giving him too much time to think about such things. Someone who works as hard as Aaron does may also be close to reaching his limit and burning out completely; if Aaron has a particularly strenuous game early on he may not make it to Endgame regardless of his physical condition. Lastly, due to his hazing of his teammates Aaron might find that he does not have as many friends in the game as he would think he does, in fact he could find that he has made a few enemies instead. '''Designated Number: Male Student #10 ---- Designated Weapon: Lasso Conclusion: Experience has shown that a poor weapon need not condemn a contestant, and with M10's determination and physical advantages, he has the potential to be a big motivator. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Anastasia 'Tas' Flores Collected Weapons: Lasso (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Jasmine Stone '''Enemies: 'Anastasia 'Tas' Flores '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aaron, in chronological order. Sandbox *Sun's In His Freaking Eyes Program v2 *Luck is for Losers *Aimless *In Hindsight, This Was A Terrible Idea *On The Edge Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aaron Chalmers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program